THHBAJCYOTDSTS
by Jean Ororo Rogue and Kurt
Summary: The ha ha Bobby and Jubilee caught you on tape doing stupid things show! (by J & O)
1. Logan

*TV shows Bobby*  
  
Bobby: Welcome to "The ha ha Bobby and Jubilee caught you on tape doing stupid things show"!  
  
Jubilee: Get out of there before someone catches you! *Bobby goes to his room where Jubilee and him set up monitors to watch what the hidden cameras catch*  
  
********Cam. 1 (Logan's room)**********  
  
Logan: Oh baby, baby.... Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know... that somethin wasn't right here?  
  
***********In Bobby's room**********  
  
Jubilee: Is he singing?  
  
*********On screen**********  
  
Logan: Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go... um...lala don't know what really goes here...  
  
*******Off screen******  
  
*Both on the floor laughing*  
  
Bobby: Hahaha! Mega blackmail material!  
  
Jubilee: Mwahahahahahaha! Who'd 'a thought; big, bad Wolverine singing Brittany Spears! 


	2. Rogue

Bobby: Well, that last one was... interesting... Here's Rogue!  
  
*****Cam. 2 (Rogue's room)*****  
  
Rogue: *is on phone* What, tomorrow?  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: And what do we have here?  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Rogue: Where at? *pause for reply* Uh huh. What time will you pick me up?  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: OoO! It's a date!  
  
Bobby: No way! Rogue on a date?  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Rogue: Hopefully this will turn out bettah than last time I went out with you...  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: And she's been on one before!?!?  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Rogue: That means no starting fights, Sugah. *pause* Uh huh, sure... *pause* Whatevah. See ya tomorrow, Cajun. Love you, too... Good night, Remy... *hangs up*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!  
  
Bobby: Rogue and Gambit! Whoa!  
  
Jubilee: This is SO awesome! We have like the biggest blackmail in the history of blackmail on here! She could owe us for all of eternity!  
  
Bobby: Hmm... Now if only I could think of something I actually wanted from her...  
  
Jubilee: Oh yeah... Good point... But we'll think of something! 


	3. Scott

Jubilee: Well, Logan was singing, Rogue was setting up a date, now let's see what Scott is up to...  
  
*****Cam. 3 (Scott's room)*****  
  
Scott: *in a high-pitched voice* Help me! *in his own voice* Do not fear! I shall save you!  
  
With a doll that looked like himself, he rescued a doll similar to Jean from a doll painted blue to be Mystique.  
  
Scott: *in different high-pitched voice* No! Not Cyclops! I'm doomed! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: *is rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing*  
  
*****On Screen*****  
  
Scott: *makes the Cyclops doll kick the Mystique doll* *still in high- pitched voice* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I have lost!!! *in other high- pitched voice* Oh, Scott you're my hero! *makes the Jean doll make out with the Scott doll*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: Oh my gosh!!! *laughing head off* (A/N: No, not literally)  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
*a female voice clears their throat from by the door*  
  
Scott: *looks up* Oh... a.... hi Jean....  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: Looks like Macho Cyclops has a problem.  
  
Jubilee: Yeah, his toughest opponent. Hehehehe, this is great!  
  
Bobby: He's gonna get it!  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Jean: *walks up to Scott* *smiles coyly* What where you doing?  
  
Scott: Um... I was just...  
  
Jean: Playing dolls?  
  
Scott: Um... no...  
  
Jean: You can't lie to me, remember I'm a psychic.  
  
Scott: I know...  
  
Jean: I can't believe you were playing with out me!  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
*silence*  
  
*both look at each other and start laughing again*  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Scott: I'm sorry...  
  
Jean: It's okay. Now where were you?  
  
Scott: Cyclops just saved Jean from Mystique.  
  
Jean: Oh, okay. *makes the dolls kiss*  
  
Scott: We can continue this at the mansion, but now we must save the others!  
  
Jean: Right! Look, Wolverine is pinned down by Sabertooth and the rest are being attacked by the Brotherhood!  
  
Scott: To the rescue! *Uses the Scott doll to attack the Sabertooth  
doll* *in a deep voice* Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Master, I've failed  
you! *back in his Scott voice* Evil will never win!  
  
Jean: *in a Logan voice* Oh, thank you, Oh Mighhty Leader of The X-  
men! I could have never won without you! You are truly great!  
  
Scott: I know, I know!  
  
*****Off screen******  
*Bobby and Jubilee are laughing so hard it is hard for them to talk*  
  
Jubilee: *Between laughs* Yeah....that .... sounds.... just like....Logan!  
  
Bobby: Who would've thought...  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Jean: Now that we've saved the day, let's get the wounded back to the mansion.  
  
Scott: Yes. *puts all of the dolls in a shoe box that's painted like the x- jet* Away!  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: Follow 'em! Follow 'em!  
  
Bobby: I'm trying! I hafta find what room they're in first!  
  
TBC... 


	4. Jean

Bobby: I found 'em!  
  
Jubilee: Good! Zoom in!  
  
*****Cam. 4 (Jean's room)*****  
  
Scott: *Has everyone but the Jean and Scott dolls on hospital beds* Now where were we...?  
  
Jean: I think we were right here... *kissed him for real*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Scott and Jean!  
  
Bobby: Getting a little too into the game...  
  
Jubilee: I knew it! I knew she was keeping a secret from us!  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Scott: *after they stopped* Not quite, but that'll work *kisses her again*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: I can't believe she would keep that from us! And me and Amara asked her about that just yesterday and she lied!  
  
Bobby: I want to stop watching but I can't pull my eyes away...  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Jean: Hang on...  
  
Scott: What is it?  
  
Jean: Somebody's watching us... *looks around the room* I think it's Jubilee and Bobby... *touches her head* Whoa, definitely Jubilee... *spots the camera* Oh, I see...  
  
Scott: What? *she whispers something in his ear and they leave*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: What happened?  
  
Jubilee: I think they're after us! Run!  
  
Bobby: What about the equipment?  
  
Jubilee: Throw those sheets over them! Get going!  
  
*they hide the screens and run away just in time*  
  
Jean: Now where did those two go to...? 


	5. Prof X

*later*  
  
Jubilee: Okay, now we're going to have to be more careful, Bobby.  
  
Bobby: Yeah. I wouldn't want to have faced those two angry.... *shivers*  
  
Jubilee: Let's spy on someone less dangerous... Like... Prof. X!  
  
Bobby: How is that-  
  
Jubilee: Silence! I said we were spying on the Professor!  
  
*****Cam. 5 (Professor X's room)*****  
  
Prof. X: *talking to an unrecognizable figure* No! I don't know how many times I have to tell you: I will NOT trade you back!  
  
Figure: But they're mine!!!!  
  
Prof. X: No. We made a deal. I'm not going back on it.  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: Who's that and what the heck are they talking about?!  
  
Jubilee: Shut up! I can't hear!  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Figure: I'm not leaving until I get them back!  
  
Prof. X: Well, then you're going to be here an awful long time, Erik!  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: Isn't Erik the guy who tried to sell us vacuums?  
  
Jubilee: *whacks him* No, dummy, it's Magneto! Now be quiet!  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Magneto: Charles, don't be so mean! *sniff*  
  
Prof. X: No way! I will never take those misfit mutants back! I like having the better team for once! And I like Charizard! And my helicopter!  
  
Magneto: But come on! I traded much more than you did! At least give me back my Charizard card!  
  
Prof. X: Nope. Not happening.  
  
Magneto: B-but... I'll sing the song with you...  
  
Prof. X: Well... No! I told myself I wouldn't let you have the X-men back and I won't!  
  
Magneto: My bologna has a first name, its O-S-C-A-R...  
  
Prof. X: LALALALALALA!!!! *hands over ears and eyes closed* I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! LALALALALALALALALALA!!!  
  
Magneto: *practically screaming* MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME, IT'S M-A-Y-E- R!!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. X: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!  
  
*knock on door*  
  
Logan: Charles, are you okay in there?  
  
Ororo: We heard shouting.  
  
Jean: Are you having another "conference"?  
  
Scott: Is he trying to trade back again?  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: How do they know about these "conferences"?  
  
Jubilee: Are they saying that Magneto used to own the X-men...?  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Prof. X: Yeah. *whimper* He's using the song against me...WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Logan: We're coming in there, Charles, Erik. *Jean unlocks the door with her mind* *they come in*  
  
Ororo: This meeting is over. Both of you need to learn to behave. I'm ashamed.  
  
Prof. X & Magneto: *heads down* Sorry, Ororo...  
  
*****off screen*****  
  
Bobby: I'm afraid...  
  
Jubilee: Yeah... well, let's check another feed... 


	6. Ororo

Jubilee: Hurry up, Bobby! Find someone already!  
  
Bobby: I'm trying, I'm trying! No one's in their rooms right now except Jean and Scott and I don't really wanna try that again...  
  
Jubilee: Please stand by, we're having some technical difficulties...  
  
Bobby: Oh! Ororo just came into her room!  
  
*****Cam. 6 (Ororo's room)*****  
  
Ororo: *hears a know on her door* *opens door* *Logan comes in*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: Oh, brilliant, Drake! You found us a nice exciting teachers meeting! Even watching Jean and Scott would have been more exciting than this!  
  
Bobby: Well, maybe we'll hear some test answers or something...  
  
Jubilee: Yeah, maybe...  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Ororo: Hello, Logan. *looks around and closes door*  
  
Logan: *smirks and moves to put his arms around her waist* Hey, 'Ro.  
  
Ororo: *puts arms around his neck* *smiles coyly*  
  
Logan: *turns on music* Wanna dance?  
  
Ororo: Love to.  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: *stares blankly*  
  
Jubilee: Oh... my... Kami...  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
*Logan and Ororo are swaying back and forth to the music*  
  
Logan: So, I was thinking, 'Ro. How 'bout me and you go up to Lake Tahili and rent a cabin for the weekend?  
  
Ororo: Well... It is lovely up there this time of year...  
  
Logan: Providin' the weather cooperates. *wink*  
  
Ororo: It always does. *wink*  
  
*****off screen*****  
  
Jubilee: Oh... my... Kami...  
  
Bobby: I always thought that three days wasn't long enough to get to Africa and back... And I was starting to notice how they're almost always gone on the same days...  
  
*****On screen*****  
  
Logan: All right then. *kisses her chastely* I guess I'll go inform Chuck or my "longing for the open road." *doesn't move out of the embrace*  
  
Ororo: "open road"... Hmm... Is that my new pet name? *Kisses him*  
  
Logan: *Grunts and smirks* *leaves*  
  
*****Off screen*****  
  
Bobby: Maybe a little more info than I needed...  
  
Jubilee: Yeah... This'll make for great blackmail, though... Not to mention gossip... Rogue and Gambit, Jean and Scott, Storm and Wolverine... Hmmm... All right! Next!  
  
Bobnby: Okay. I think I saw Kurt go into his room somewhere around "Providin' the weather cooperates"... 


End file.
